


We're Not Friends

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [91]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Sarah fumed silently as Cora left the Servants’ Hall, her words still ringing in Sarah’s ears.





	We're Not Friends

Sarah fumed silently as Cora left the Servants’ Hall, her words still ringing in Sarah’s ears. “If we’re to be friends…” She snorted. Friends. They weren’t friends. 

They were fond words and tender glances, a shared secret and hidden understanding. They were forbidden nights spent together, Cora’s hair fanned out across the pillow as Sarah lay over her. They were the wonderful, heavenly sounds that her touches elicited from her ladyship, something her husband could never give her. Every kiss stolen had taken a piece of her heart with it. 

They weren’t friends. They were so much more than that.


End file.
